Splatający
by Issay
Summary: Portret zbiorowy. Bardzo subtelne nawiązania do slashu.


Na horyzoncie zbierają się burzowe chmury.

Nori unosi głowę znad plecionego z kolorowych nici wzoru i przez chwilę wpatruje się w kłębowisko chmur pobłyskujących od czasu do czasu srebrem, widoczne gdzieś poza szczytami pasma górskiego kryjącego dom Elronda. Wie, że na Ostatni Przyjazny Dom nie spadnie nawet kropla deszczu, elfia magia odgania niechciane zjawiska poza granice Rivendell. Krasnolud lekko kiwa głową, znajdując w tym znakomite odniesienie do nierealności świata, w którym żyją elfy. Rivendell jest piękne, ze swoimi misternie zdobionymi balustradami, miriadami schodków, wodospadami, drzewami i spadzistymi daszkami przytulnych altan. Z zapachem kwiatów, śmiechem i muzyką, powłóczystymi i kompletnie niepraktycznymi szatami oddających się dyskusjom i medytacjom mieszkańców tego miasta, które nie jest przecież miastem. Jest piękne i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się poza jego granicami.

Nori wie, co Gandalf miał na myśli mówiąc, że zbliża się burza. W przeciwieństwie do większości kompanii, on wiele podróżował i jeszcze więcej widział, czasem rzeczy których nawet dorosły i zaprawiony w bojach krasnolud nie powinien oglądać. Nori jest złodziejem, mordercą i szulerem, Nori zna mroki zaułków ludzkich miast i porachunki w krasnoludzkich karczmach. I widzi, że ciemność staje się intensywniejsza, jakby chciała im się rzucić do gardeł i zatracić w sobie wszystkich tych, którzy wciąż się jej opierają. Nori widział orków, wargów, trolle i rzeczne potwory, widział pokracznie chude istoty majaczące na bagnach i czekające na zbłąkanych wędrowców. Widział zło w miejscach, w których wcześniej go nie było i ciemność, narastającą ciemność i zmęczenie w oczach napotkanych Strażników, z którymi czasem podróżował. Nori wzdycha i odkłada na bok nici. Przeszła mu już ochota na pracę, wstaje więc i bezszelestnie, jak, o ironio, złodziej, obchodzi dookoła komnatę w której śpią wszyscy jego towarzysze. Nie potrzebuje wiele snu, przyzwyczaił się do krótkich, lekkich drzemek i spania z jedną dłonią zaciśniętą na sztylecie. To miłe, móc czuwać nad snem potrzebujących tego kompanów.

Kili i Fili znów usnęli na jednym posłaniu, wtuleni w siebie jak małe dzieci i Nori czuje delikatne ściśnięcie serca. Pozwoli im tak spać, wie że obaj młodzieńcy nie potrafią czuć się bezpiecznie w inny sposób, jak tylko w swoich objęciach, jednak widział jak Balin patrzy na nich z troską, widział mroczniejące spojrzenie Thorina. Nori pamięta, co mówiono o Dis i Frerinie, poległym pod Azanulbizar bracie. Nie dziwi się. Notuje za to w pamięci, aby szturchnąć młodych książąt, zanim nadejdzie świt.  
Nori uśmiecha się i pochyla, aby poprawić koc który Ori zrzucił z siebie we śnie. W ramionach trzyma księgę, w której zapisuje swoje wrażenia i szkicuje portrety. Złodziej stoi przez chwilę nad bratem i myśli, jak młodo i niewinnie wygląda, za młodo i zbyt niewinnie jak na wyprawę, która ma tak niewielkie szanse powodzenia. Jednak nie może nic zrobić, Ori się uparł, podobnie jak Dori. Nori zauważa z rozbawieniem, że starszy brat leży na wznak, nieruchomo, zapewne aby nie potargać sobie zaplecionej brody. Wyciąga dłoń i palce delikatne jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla przesuwają się po misternym splocie siwych włosów, czuły gest na jaki nie pozwoliłby sobie, gdyby Dori był przytomny. Nori podnosi się, jakby zawstydzony tą oczywistą chwilą słabości i idzie dalej.  
Pod kolumną leży grupa w grupie, Bifur, Bofur i Bombur oraz najwyraźniej zaadoptowany przez nich Bilbo. Nori nie ma nic do hobbita, a przynajmniej nic osobistego, ale uważa, że głupio zrobili zabierając go. Bilbo jest drobny i kruchy, nie potrafi walczyć ani przetrwać w dziczy, więc tak naprawdę jest jeszcze jednym tobołkiem i gębą do wyżywienia. Kolejną osobą, o którą Nori czuje się w obowiązku martwić, po swojemu, z niechęcią i bez słowa - ale martwić.

Nori martwi się również o Thorina, zauważył jego niecierpliwość i gorączkowy blask płonący w oczach, pożądanie na twarzy kiedy była mowa o Arcyklejnocie. Wie, że im bliżej Góry, tym głośniejszy będzie zew złota i klejnotu, który przecież już raz zgubił Erebor. Nori wzdycha po cichu i po raz kolejny bawi się w myślach pomysłem ukradzenia przeklętego klejnotu, wrzucenia go najgłębszego szybu zanim znowu stanie się krzywda. Ale Thorin jest jego królem. Nori przemyka na palcach obok Gloina i Oina, obaj mają dłonie zaciśnięte na rękojeściach toporów, najwyraźniej ufają elfom tak samo, jak Dwalin i Balin, którzy również trzymają się blisko oręża nawet przez sen, wszyscy czterej śpiący blisko siebie i najbliżej wejścia - aby w razie co bronić resztę. Noriego wciąż trochę dziwi ta chęć czuwania nad pozostałymi, brania na siebie odpowiedzialności której brać wcale nie trzeba - ale on całe życie uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością. Wzrusza więc ramionami i wraca na swoje miejsce. Nie musi patrzeć aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jest jedynym przytomnym, że w oczach Thorina odbijają się dalekie błyski.

Sięga po nici i wznawia plecenie, nie przestając czuwać.


End file.
